Cumpliendo con el deber
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Aunque no lo crean, a James Sirius Potter le importa sobremanera acabar sus estudios profesionales. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas no está exento de asuntos serios, por no decir extraños. Pero para bien o para mal, James estará allí, atendiendo a cualquiera que lo necesite. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"].


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto temático de septiembre "James Sirius", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Cumpliendo con el deber.**

Lo que más deseaba James era dormir un poco.

Eran principios de octubre, con el otoño regalándole una mañana ligeramente nublada a la ciudad de Londres. Aunque la actividad escaseara en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágica, siempre había algo qué atender, por lo que James y otros compañeros iban de un lado a otro, saludándose a base de gestos y sin demorarse por ningún motivo.

Los turnos de veinticuatro horas eran muy pesados, los alumnos de la Escuela de Sanación fueron advertidos desde el principio, pero James jamás se amedrentó. Con lo que tuvo que soportar para estudiar la profesión, trabajar tanto tiempo seguido no le importaba. Así pues, al iniciar las primeras prácticas, fue uno de los últimos en quejarse.

Sin embargo, ese día deseaba retirarse ya. Se sentía más agotado que de costumbre, nada raro cuando se ofreció voluntario para entretener a los ocupantes de una sala infantil hasta que se durmieran, lo cual ocurrió a las tres de la mañana. Conteniendo un bostezo, el muchacho revisó el sujetapapeles que llevaba en una mano, donde había un pergamino con sus pendientes.

Quedándole solo una cosa por hacer, James se enderezó y apuró el paso.

Entrar a Daños Provocados por Hechizos era fascinante o deprimente, dependiendo del punto de vista. Le tocaba reportarse con el jefe de planta, para las últimas dos horas de su turno, pero al llegar a la oficina del sanador Boot, no lo encontró. Frunciendo el ceño, James recorrió parte de la planta a paso lento, topándoselo finalmente en la Sala de Cuidados Primarios.

Aquella habitación era pequeña en comparación con otras, pues solo se empleaba para dar las primeras atenciones a los recién llegados, antes de trasladarlos a una habitación. James casi siempre era de los primeros en pedir horas en Cuidados Primarios: le gustaba atender casos desde el inicio, pues consideraba que así no se perdía nada de la evolución del paciente.

—Buenos días, Potter —saludó el sanador Boot, un hombre castaño que a simple vista, parecía ponerse a la fuerza la túnica verde lima, de tan tirante que le lucía—. ¿Hoy acaba conmigo?

—Sí, señor —el aludido esbozó una sonrisa alegre y exhausta.

—Muy bien. No hemos tenido mucho qué hacer, pero nunca se sabe.

James asintió, para luego pasear la vista por la sala, buscando alguna actividad que lo mantuviera ocupado. Iba a dirigirse al armario de las pociones para revisar las existencias cuando la luz de la burbuja del techo parpadeó unas cuantas veces, de forma acelerada.

—Vaya, esto se va a animar —comentó el sanador Boot—. Venga, Potter, a ver qué tenemos.

Comprobando que su varita estaba en su bolsillo, James obedeció. Hubiera querido acabar el turno sin incidentes, así lo habrían mandado a casa antes, pero eso era demasiado pedir.

Los dos pronto llegaron a la planta baja, donde se formaba un apretado círculo en torno a Información. A James comenzó a darle curiosidad sobre qué podría haber pasado cuando un olor similar al metal caló hondo en su nariz, ya que el tenerlo en el hospital era signo de algo grave.

No fue sino hasta que el sanador Boot se impuso para acercarse, que James confirmó sus peores sospechas: una persona allí mostraba manchas de sangre en la túnica. Empezó a enumerar mentalmente el cómo determinar la gravedad de las heridas, pero algo lo distrajo.

Esa mata de cabello castaño claro era inconfundible.

—¿Caleb? —musitó, incrédulo.

La sangre oscurecía la ropa de Caleb Longbottom, su mejor amigo, de tal forma que se podía hablar de una hemorragia letal. James quiso abrirse paso a empujones, pero se obligó a serenarse y a escuchar lo que el sanador Boot decía.

—… Entonces, ¿así lo encontró?

¿De qué hablaba Boot? James se aproximó poco a poco, aprovechando que varios se retiraban al estar allí un sanador haciéndose cargo.

—Sí, señor —Caleb asintió con firmeza—. Debió intentar llegar aquí apareciéndose, pero en su condición no lo consiguió en el sitio correcto.

—Esto habrá que reportarlo —el sanador Boot meneó la cabeza—. Menuda faena nos espera —añadió por lo bajo, palmeándole un hombro a Caleb para luego retirarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber James en cuanto estuvo a dos pasos de su amigo.

—Ah, hola —Caleb, por lo visto, seguía algo conmocionado, pues sonó distraído.

—¿Es en serio, Cal?

El aludido parpadeó repetidamente, con aire confundido, hasta que fijó los ojos en James, dedicándole enseguida un gesto que venía a significar "ahora no, por favor".

—Voy a reportarme —dijo Longbottom, inhalando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, antes de dejar salir el aire—. Te veo en el almuerzo.

James supo que debía esperar para saber la historia completa. Así pues, dejó ir a su amigo y él mismo regresó por donde había venido, sin dejar de hacerse mil preguntas.

–&–

Los elfos domésticos que atendían el salón de té no sabían de horarios fijos: estaban disponibles en todo momento, ya que los horarios de desayuno, comida y cena no eran iguales para todos los sanadores. Así, James no se extrañó que no ver a ciertos condiscípulos allí; sin embargo, Caleb sí estaba, sentado a una mesa en una esquinas, con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo con ambas manos una taza humeante. James caminó ágilmente entre varias mesas hasta llegar al castaño.

—Hola —saludó, al tiempo que ocupaba una silla frente a él—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco mejor —admitió el otro, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. ¿No vas a ordenar?

—No, comeré en El Caldero. ¿Ahora vas a decirme qué te dejó así?

James señaló con un ademán la túnica de su amigo, debajo de la cual se veía la ropa manchada de rojo. Caleb, tras fruncir el ceño, asintió en silencio.

—Esta mañana fue como siempre: abrí El Caldero Chorreante, acomodé las mesas, me despedí de la señora Davies y salí para acá. Algo de viento, el cielo gris… Nada raro. Di vuelta en la última esquina, pasé cerca de un callejón, ¿sabes de cuál hablo? —James asintió enseguida—. Pues bien, allí escuché un gemido. Al principio creí que era un gato pequeño, pero luego se oyó algo de metal cayendo y rodando. Entonces vi si venía alguien, saqué la varita y entré.

—¿Así nada más?

—Ajá. Me topé con un pobre tipo que tropezó con un contenedor de basura y lo volcó. Apenas caminaba y pensé que estaba borracho, pero luego me fijé en que llevaba túnica y uno de sus brazos chorreaba sangre. Intentaba salir del callejón, seguramente venía para acá, así que le dije mi nombre, que lo traería a San Mungo y me desaparecí. En cuanto llegamos aquí se desmayó.

—¿Y quién era?

—No tengo idea. No me entretuve en preguntar su nombre.

Caleb sonaba ligeramente contrariado, así que James tragó saliva.

—Entiendo, lo siento, amigo. Pero cuando vi cómo venías…

—Ya, habría pensado lo mismo en tu lugar —Caleb desestimó su breve desacuerdo con un gesto de mano—. Me pregunto a qué planta…

—Potter, Longbottom —inesperadamente, el sanador Boot llegó los dos nombrados tan de repente que los sobresaltó—. Necesito que vengan conmigo.

—Disculpe, señor, pero yo ya me…

—Potter, sé que acabó su turno, pero sígame de todos modos.

Solo el gran respeto que le tenía a su superior hizo que James obedeciera sin replicar.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Boot descendió hasta la planta baja, entrando a Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos.

James y Caleb intercambiaron miradas.

—Aquí —indicó, al abrir una puerta que, a un costado, tenía un letrero que decía "Sala de Cuidados Primarios."—. Se requiere identificar de forma irrefutable al paciente.

—¿Para el reporte al Ministerio? —indagó James.

—Exactamente —Boot se introdujo a la sala casi vacía—. Andrews se encarga de él por ahora.

James seguía preguntándose qué hacían él y su amigo allí. Pronto, estuvieron de pie delante de unas cortinas a rayas blancas y verde lima daban algo de privacidad.

—Estamos aquí —avisó Boot.

Del otro lado de la cortina, una sombra humanoide se movió, para luego dar paso a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que con gesto cansado, les dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó ella, saliendo por completo a su encuentro, mostrando así unas manchas rojas en el frente de su túnica—. Por favor, necesitamos que identifiquen al paciente.

—¿Nosotros? —Caleb, extrañado, dejó escapar lo mismo que James se preguntaba.

—Sí, por favor. Rebecca, haz espacio.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se acercaban, de atrás de la cortina salió una chica menuda de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta. Ambos la conocían: era compañera de curso de la Escuela de Sanación y novia de uno de los tantos primos de James.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Rebecca, sonriendo levemente antes de ponerse muy seria.

Aquello no le pareció a James buena señal y dejó que Caleb lo adelantara.

—¡Por Merlín! —oyó que exclamaba al segundo siguiente.

Ante eso, James dio un par de zancadas y pronto estuvo a su lado, fijando los ojos en la cama donde descansaba el, hasta hacía poco, desconocido herido.

Era una figura delgada y, por las formas que se distinguían bajo la sábana, alta. Su piel era clara, pero la pérdida de sangre le había dado un aspecto enfermizo. El pelo, parcialmente cubierto por un vendaje, era rubio rojizo y James, con un escalofrío, lo recordó siempre brillante y bien peinado. A continuación, observó su oreja izquierda, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Rebecca, ¿qué llevaba en la oreja? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al inconsciente.

—Un pendiente azul, era…

—No lo digas, ya lo sé.

A la vez, los presentes miraron a James con diversos grados de asombro, siendo Caleb el primero en recuperarse y soltar una exclamación.

—¿Sí es él?

—Sí—James suspiró y miró por turnos al sanador Boot y a la sanadora Andrews antes de continuar. —Es Nick.

–&–

Tras la identificación, el joven Potter estuvo autorizado a irse, pero no salió del hospital precisamente a descansar. Se apareció a las afueras de Tinworth, mirando con pesar una casita que llegara a visitar con frecuencia en su infancia: El Refugio, donde antes viviera tío Bill con su familia y que actualmente, era el hogar de su hijo mediano.

Dar ese tipo de noticias era de lo más duro de la profesión. A James no le gustaba, debido a su empatía con personas en desgracia (por más que nadie se lo creyera). En esa ocasión, se resistía a que la inquietud lo dominara. Debía comportarse como el sanador que estaba a punto de ser.

No le llevó mucho cruzar la verja del jardín, donde aún se veían flores, antes de llamar con fuerza a la puerta. Pensaba que quizá no hallaría a nadie cuando le abrió una mujer joven de largo cabello oscuro y rasgados ojos castaños, ataviada con una túnica azul marino cuyo frente lucía manchas de diversos colores.

—¿James? —ella arrugó ligeramente la frente, para luego quitarse los anteojos ovalados que usaba, guardándolos en un bolsillo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias, Sun Mei. ¿Puedo pasar?

La otra asintió y se hizo a un lado.

Al entrar a la casa, el muchacho sintió que el ambiente ya no era como recordaba. Antes, entrar allí era sinónimo de juegos, de pocos recovecos dónde esconderse tras realizar una travesura y mucho ruido. Ahora, con solo dos personas habitándola, solo se sentía calma, acompañada del lejano murmullo del oleaje, así como un aroma salino que por alguna razón, nunca le disgustó tanto como a algunos de sus primos.

—Me da gusto saludarte —dijo su anfitriona, sentándose en uno de los sillones e invitándolo con un ademán a imitarla—. Nick me dijo que estabas acabando tus estudios.

—Sí, el año entrante seré sanador en toda regla —James se permitió un poco de presunción, aunque la sonrisa no le salió bien—. Sun Mei, ¿qué hace Nick últimamente?

—Trabajar, ya lo conoces —la otra se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Estaba en algo peligroso?

—¿Peligroso? ¡No! Casi nunca sale de la oficina. ¿Por qué…?

James suspiró, a sabiendas de que no debió empezar por allí. A juzgar por su expresión, comenzaba a preocupar a su recién estrenada prima política.

—Llevaron a Nick a San Mungo —pronunció finalmente.

Sun Mei abrió los ojos al máximo, pasmada, al tiempo que palidecía.

—Van a dejarte visitarlo —continuó James—. ¿Puedes ir…?

—¿Ahora? —Sun Mei se puso de pie prácticamente al instante.

—No, en unas horas.

—Ay, James, ¿qué le pasó exactamente? No creo que se rompiera una pierna o algo parecido.

—No lo sé, no lo atendí personalmente. Hay un protocolo para esos casos y…

—¿Esos casos?

—Quiero que estés prevenida: los aurores querrán hablar contigo.

Lentamente, Sun Mei asintió y volvió a sentarse, inhalando y exhalando lentamente.

—¿Alguien más de la familia lo sabe? —inquirió.

—No, aún no. ¿Podrías avisarles?

—James, yo…

—Por favor —el nombrado le dedicó una sonrisa extenuada—, apenas puedo mantenerme despierto en este momento.

—De acuerdo.

James asintió, le dedicó otra sonrisa a Sun Mei (un poco más amplia, más aliviada), antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cuando sea hora, vendré por ti —indicó.

Sun Mei asintió lentamente antes de verlo marcharse.

Se sentía un cobarde, pero James sabía perfectamente que el agotamiento no era el único motivo para no ir con la familia. Empero, sí necesitaba dormir, así que no tardó en llegar a donde podía desaparecerse, procurando no perder la concentración.

Horas después, contenía a duras penas el enésimo bostezo, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de San Mungo, con Sun Mei a su derecha y usando una túnica limpia, en un vano intento por aparentar normalidad. El muchacho no había dormido mucho, por más que lo intentó, pues se preguntaba qué habría pasado.

Dominique Weasley fue uno de los más sobresalientes de su generación en Hogwarts, con cierta tendencia a hacer cumplir las normas, lo que le valió una insignia de prefecto y una de Premio Anual. Al graduarse, entró al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, y las pocas veces que salía de la oficina era para investigar quejas sobre un viaje mágico inusual. El año anterior se había casado con su novia del colegio, Sun Mei Mao, lo que fue uno de sus pocos actos impulsivos y le valió el enojo de su madre por meses.

James sabía que algo no tenía sentido. Lo único que encajaba era que Dominique hubiera ido a atender un asunto de trabajo que, de algún modo, salió mal. La gran incógnita era el qué.

—¿Sun Mei? ¿James? —ambos alzaron la cabeza, él frunciendo el ceño al toparse con tía Fleur—. Hola —intentó sonreír, sin éxito—. ¿Cómo está Dominique?

—Aún no sabemos —respondió Sun Mei, logrando sonar serena.

—Significa que no hay malas noticias, ¿verdad?

Tía Fleur miró a James por primera vez, lo cual él encontró un tanto insultante. Pero solo encogió los hombros: el cansancio no le permitió armar una respuesta sarcástica decente.

—¿Familiares de Dominique Weasley? —preguntó una bruja bajita desde Información.

Tía Fleur acudió al llamado. James, por su parte, pensó en la mejor forma de escabullirse.

—James —Sun Mei, sin querer, sobresaltó al nombrado—. ¡Lo siento!

—No hay cuidado.

—Puedes irte, si quieres. Pronto llegarán los demás, aunque seguramente Fleur no me dejará decir ni media palabra —Sun Mei hizo una ligera mueca.

—Tía Fleur es así cuando está preocupada. ¿De verdad no te importa que…?

—No, no. Descansa, te avisaré si necesito algo.

James asintió y fijándose que su tía no lo viera, dio media vuelta y salió de San Mungo.

–&–

Por la noche, James Potter estaba tirado en su cama, por fin disfrutando de un merecido descanso, cuando llamaron estruendosamente a su puerta. En primer lugar, el muchacho creyó que era en la habitación de junto, pero al recordar que solamente tenía por vecino a Caleb y él debía seguir en el hospital, se puso de pie perezosamente, se echó encima una bata roja y fue a deshacerse de quien quiera que lo estuviera importunando.

—¿Quién…? —empezó a preguntar, parpadeando repetidamente para despabilarse.

—¡Por fin! —sin más, el inesperado visitante se coló al interior—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¿Louis? —James despertó del todo al ver quién era—. ¿No deberías estar junto al lecho de convaleciente de tu hermano?

—Mis padres estaban allí cuando llegué y luego iba a quedarse Victoire —respondió Louis sin darle importancia, antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—No sé, ¿durmiendo, hasta que viniste a hacer escándalo? —soltó James con acidez.

—Sun Mei comentó que le avisaste lo de Nick.

—Sí. Terminaba mi turno cuando llevaron a tu hermano. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿También le dijiste que hablaría con los aurores?

—Le comenté que podría pasar.

—Mamá no se lo esperaba.

—Si tía Fleur hubiera conversado un poco con Sun Mei en cuanto llegó, se habría enterado. Además, debieron decírselo los sanadores, es el protocolo.

—¿Protocolo? ¿Pues qué le pasó a Nick exactamente?

—No lo sé —admitió James con cierta frustración, dando media vuelta—. No lo atendí, solo lo identifiqué. Caleb lo encontró y lo llevó a San Mungo, ¿no sabías?

—Sí, pero cuando quise hablar con Longbottom, me vio y se largó. ¿Entiendes algo?

De tenerlo cerca, James le daría un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo.

—No —contestó, cruzándose de brazos y tratando que no se le notara cierta satisfacción—. ¿Eso es todo? Mañana tengo clases, quiero dormir otro poco.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste tú de Nick? —indagó Louis entonces.

—Acababa de terminar un turno de veinticuatro horas para mi especialización, ¿de acuerdo? Me sorprende que no tuviera una despartición cuando fui al Refugio.

—Sun Mei o yo te buscaremos si hay novedades, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias. Tal vez me pase por el hospital después de mis clases.

Louis asintió, esbozó una sonrisa de ánimo y se retiró.

James, por su parte, suspiró al admitir que su primo tenía razón al enojarse con él.

–&–

La Escuela de Sanación, emplazada en la isla mágica de Avalon, era muy parecida a una universidad muggle: la organización de sus edificios no era tan complicada o rebuscada como Hogwarts. James agradeció el detalle a la mañana siguiente, ya que en su camino no había escaleras móviles o puertas sin abrirse que le impidieran llegar a tiempo a Pociones Avanzadas.

—Buenos días, muchachos —saludó una mujer alta, de rostro alargado y cabello castaño oscuro peinado en un moño —Lamento la demora, tuve un paciente a última hora.

La mayoría de los profesores de la Escuela de Sanación también tenían plaza en San Mungo, por lo que los estudiantes no podían tomarse ni un respiro al iniciar las prácticas en segundo año: nunca se sabía cuál docente podría estarte observando fuera de la Escuela.

La profesora miró a su alrededor con cuidado, causando que los alumnos dejaran de hablar. Finalmente mostró una sonrisa pequeña y alentadora, antes de dar unos golpecitos a la pizarra con la varita mágica. Poco a poco, aparecieron los ingredientes y los pasos para la poción del día.

—Poción _Hematogénica_ —leyó James en voz baja, sonriendo de lado conforme fue anotando la receta—. Pan comido —afirmó.

—No seas presumido, Potter —espetó un hombre de pelo castaño sentado a su izquierda.

James se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de recordarle a su compañero (de nuevo) que llevaba dos años más que él en la Escuela y aún no conseguía pasar a la especialización.

—Como siempre, Potter —comentó la profesora dos horas después, tras revisar el caldero del susodicho tanto con la vista como con el olfato.

Los demás contuvieron el impulso de rodar los ojos o mascullar insultos. Al primogénito del _Niño–Que–Vivió_ se le daban las pociones con una facilidad aterradora.

—Gracias, profesora Moss.

—Necesito decirle algo cuando acabe la clase. Quédese un momento.

James asintió sin rechistar. Aquella mujer era sumamente estricta, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar en su aula era garantía de un castigo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la profesora despachó a todos, por lo que James esperó un poco antes de acercarse a su escritorio, viéndola ordenar unos cuantos pergaminos.

—Me tocó trasladar a su primo —soltó la profesora Moss sin alzar la vista, en cuanto tuvo al muchacho a dos pasos de distancia—. Ahora está en la planta de Boot.

—¿Sus heridas son a causa de hechizos? —inquirió James, sorprendido.

—No queda otra opción. Se han descartado Artefactos, Virus, Envenenamientos y Criaturas. Se lo han pasado a Boot, así que vaya con él si quiere informes.

—Ah… De acuerdo. Se lo agradezco, profesora.

—No hay de qué.

James asintió y apretando ligeramente los labios, abandonó el aula.

–&–

En los siguientes tres días, James usó el dormitorio que le asignaba la Escuela, aunque no durmió mucho debido a los deberes y a pensar en lo dicho por la profesora Moss. La mañana del cuarto día revisó el contenido de su mochila, guardó en ésta un par de libros y salió del dormitorio, no sin antes cerrarlo con llave y un par de hechizos. Había comprobado de primera mano lo que sucedía en caso contrario.

Para entrar y salir de la isla de Avalon, solo existían dos medios: traslador y aparición. El primero se regía por horarios inamovibles y no había demasiadas salidas en el día, aunque era más seguro que el segundo. Por otro lado, la aparición se realizaba en puntos específicos y la licencia para ello se concedía a pocos. James, por supuesto, obtuvo dicha licencia desde el primer mes en Avalon, así que no tardó demasiado en abandonar el lugar y aparecerse, curiosamente, en el mismo callejón donde días antes hallaran malherido a Dominique.

Pensar en su primo hacía que el joven Potter se sintiera un tanto intranquilo, pero como no recibió lechuza de Louis o Sun Mei, pensó lo mejor. Al entrar al hospital, saludó con una cabezada a la bruja de Información y subió hasta la quinta planta.

—Buenos días, Potter —saludó el sanador Boot, saliendo de su oficina—. ¿Inicia conmigo?

—No, señor. La profesora Moss me dijo que usted atiende a mi primo Nick.

—Ah, sí… —el hombre asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, sin asomo de buen humor—. Físicamente ya debería poder irse, pero…

—¿Pasa algo?

—Toda herida visible está curada, e incluso se ha descartado el daño interno. Pero hace dos días convulsionó y su presión sanguínea bajó. No hemos podido determinar la causa de eso y de la inconsciencia del muchacho.

James, al principio, se quedó pasmado. Respetaba lo suficiente a sus superiores como para saber que había pocas cosas que no pudiera resolver. No ayudaba que el paciente en turno fuera familiar suyo, aunque fue precisamente eso lo que mantuvo su cabeza fría.

—Señor, ¿me permite una sugerencia? —inquirió con cautela.

El sanador Boot lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué se trata? —decidió preguntar.

—¿Sabe del programa que quiere abrir la Edmond?

Boot asintió con gesto serio. La Compañía Edmond era una organización de la comunidad no mágica que, desde hacía un par de décadas, unió fuerzas con sanadores reconocidos para tratar de la mejor manera ciertas dolencias que afectaban a magos y muggles por igual. A finales del curso anterior, algunos sanadores de la Edmond fueron a dar una charla a la Escuela, con el fin de invitar a los alumnos a formar un grupo especial de investigación.

—Les interesan los que se están especializando —recordó Boot, ceñudo—. ¿Piensa unirse, Potter? Es buen candidato, más cuando le atrae la experimentación y allí tendría carta blanca.

James arqueó una ceja.

—Yo… Sí, es cierto, lo he considerado. ¿Acaso no le parece bien?

—Me preocupa que descuide la especialización, tratándose de alguien tan brillante… Pero no veo relación entre ese asunto y su primo encamado.

—¡Ah, eso! Creo que uno de los sanadores de la Edmond podría revisar a Nick.

—No es mala idea. Se lo comentaré al sanador Bright.

Aquella aceptación tan rápida y la mención del director de San Mungo le dijeron a James que había tenido razón al confiar en Boot.

–&–

Cuando su ánimo no era el mejor y tenía un turno en el hospital, James preguntaba si había algo qué hacer en una de las salas infantiles. Ese día, acabando su hora de comer, decidió pasar por la de Virus Mágicos, donde había al menos cinco pequeños aislados debido a la viruela de dragón. Según el jefe de planta, en un par de semanas todos estarían como nuevos, lo que no evitaba su mal humor por permanecer encerrados. Así, con una copia de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ bajo el brazo, el Potter pensó que pasaría un buen rato.

Y por un par de horas, así fue. James tenía una habilidad especial para tratar con niños, quizá porque por mucho tiempo, fue igual de alegre y despreocupado. Era conocido porque, al leerles a los chiquillos, con la varita mágica creaba figuras luminosas o efectos especiales, lo cual obtenía siempre aplausos y risas. Aquel día no fue la excepción, leyendo _La fuente de la buena fortuna_.

Así lo encontró Caleb Longbottom, quien más dormido que despierto, no estaba de humor para hacer de mensajero. Por fortuna, su mejor amigo lo vio cuando estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada por algo dicho por uno de los niños.

Sin muchas ceremonias, James se levantó de la cama vacía donde estaba sentado, dio unos golpecitos al libro con la varita mágica y éste, flotando delante de los niños, comenzó a pasar las páginas a la vez que una voz masculina seguía contando la historia.

—¡Hola, Cal!

—Tú sí sabes cómo pasar bien el tiempo aquí —señaló Caleb, esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Me enviaron por ti. Llegó un sanador de la Edmond —lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

—¿En serio? —con la mirada, James localizó al fondo a la encargada de la sala, de quien se despidió agitando la mano en alto antes de escabullirse—. Si ven que me voy, gritan —explicó a su amigo, quien fruncía el ceño ante su comportamiento—. No sé por qué.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Caleb, conteniendo una risita—. ¿Adivina quién vino de la Edmond?

—No, ni idea. Boot dijo que Bright se encargaría de eso.

—A mí me lo dijo Janice, me acompañó hasta la esquina de la calle y alcanzó a verlo.

James parpadeó con cierta sorpresa, para luego sonreír y menear la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que la novia de su amigo era, precisamente, la única bruja de la familia Edmond?

—¿Quién vino, entonces? —decidió preguntar.

—Augustus Pye, ¿te suena?

—¿El tipo de túnica verde que nos presentaron como el jefe de los sanadores en la Edmond?

Caleb asintió con vehemencia, mientras James se ponía ligeramente nervioso. ¿Para qué lo llamarían ante la llegada de semejante eminencia? Lo comprendería si fuera uno de sus profesores de Hogwarts, porque allí hizo bastantes bromas, pero ahora…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaban ante la puerta de una de las salas de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, a la cual Caleb llamó antes de abrirla. James no tardó en seguirlo, primero al interior, luego esquivando un par de camas hasta llegar a donde distinguió la cabeza rubio rojiza de su primo, cuya piel seguía más pálida de lo normal.

—Aquí está, señor —anunció Caleb, dirigiéndose al sanador Boot.

James supo enseguida quién era Augustus Pye, pues era el único vestido como muggle, con un traje azul marino, una curiosa corbata verde y camisa blanca. El hombre, de cabello entrecano bien peinado y vivos ojos verdes, denotaba puro profesionalismo.

—¡Ah, la persona a quien debo agradecer el viaje! —dijo de pronto el hombre, mirando a James con afabilidad—. Nunca esperé tener el honor de trabajar con un miembro de su respetada familia —antes que James pudiera replicar, el sanador Pye continuó—. Ausculté con detenimiento al señor Weasley y no quiero apresurar conclusiones, pero es posible que debido a la condición en la que lo hallaron, algún agente infeccioso haya entrado a su sistema. Sería de ayuda que el paciente pudiera darnos alguna información.

Como si hubiera sido una invocación, los párpados de Dominique se movieron, para luego revelar sus orbes, tan azules como las de su madre. James, sin miramientos, se acercó enseguida a su primo, tragando saliva para controlar el nerviosismo.

—¿Nick? —llamó con suavidad—. ¿Me oyes?

—¿James? —la voz de Dominique sonaba ronca, pero al menos se le entendía—. La Red…

—Dímelo más tarde —pidió James con firmeza, e increíblemente, su primo movió la cabeza muy levemente, afirmando—. Escucha: estás en San Mungo. Necesitamos saber qué te pasó porque algo te está enfermando. ¿Autorizas el uso de Legeremancia?

—Potter, eso… —intervino Boot, entre pasmado y ofendido.

—Señor —Caleb pidió con un gesto de mano que dejaran hablar a su amigo, a lo que el sanador Boot asintió, a regañadientes.

—Nick, por favor, debes decirlo —insistió James, tratando de que no se notara su apuro.

—Sí —Dominique volvió a asentir con la cabeza, con un poco más de énfasis, antes de ladear el rostro y quedar inconsciente otra vez.

—Ha sido un golpe de suerte —comentó el sanador Pye con seriedad—. Muy bien hecho, señor Potter, ha pensado usted con rapidez.

—Señor Pye, esto es completamente irregular —se defendió Boot.

—Lo sé, pero con el consentimiento verbal del paciente, puedo proceder.

—Como siempre, me sorprendes, amigo —dejó escapar Caleb.

James sonrió con desgano. En ese momento, increíblemente, lo que menos quería era escuchar halagos. Solo le interesaba que, de alguna manera, su intervención ayudara a su primo.

Para eso se había hecho sanador, ¿no?

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a un One que realmente quería escribir desde hace un tiempo, aunque no precisamente como están leyéndolo. ¿Pero para qué los mortifico con mis problemas? (Bell rueda los ojos, solo a ella le pasan ciertas cosas…)._

 _La_ TG _canon no es lo mío, eso lo saben muchos de mis lectores habituales, pero James Sirius llamó mi atención recientemente porque_ JK _ha hablado y su casa es la misma que yo pensaba desde hacía mucho (Gryffindor), así que a mi manera, quería celebrarlo. Contrario a lo que abunda en el fanon, mi James Sirius es sanador (idea que leí por primera vez con_ **Wissh** _), pero al mismo tiempo es un Potter, por lo que de cierta forma, los problemas lo encuentran. En este caso, está lidiando con el final de sus estudios profesionales pero de pronto se ve relacionado con algo que le pasó a uno de sus primos (Bell se va al refugio anti–bombas por poner a_ un _Dominique y no a_ una _) lo cual, aunque no se note bien, va a afectar su futuro. Entre eso, que no se sabe qué le pasó a Dominique (Bell sonríe con malicia y nadie sabe por qué) y que tampoco nombré "Frank" a un hijo de Neville y Hannah, podría jurar que muchos no querrán a mi James Sirius. ¡No importa! Soy feliz con él y para lo poco que lo desarrollo… (Bell se encoge de hombros)._

 _Así, rozando peligrosamente el límite de palabras (como no tienen idea) y la fecha de entrega, me despido. Cuídense, deséenme suerte en el reto (hará mucha falta) y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
